


I hate you, I love you

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you really means that I love you,<br/>Get out really means please don't leave,<br/>Don't touch me really means hold me tightly,<br/>I'm fine really means help me, I'm falling apart<br/>And I don't need you really means you're all I have and you complete me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, I love you

It was a dark and suffocating night upon the still and quiet deck of the thousand Sunny, none of its usual inhabitants where awake at the time, and thus the silence was deafening.  The full silver moon light shining down in gentle rays of mistic like beams of light cast a atmospheric glow on the usually bright and lively ship  
  
The sounds of gentle sobbing shaking small (s/c) shoulders, (Y/n)'s face burried in her warm arms, which currently sat upon her knees that she had pulled against her chest in an attempt to quell the feelings of grief and pain which sent rythmic shockwaves to her heart.  
  
The cold and stiff night air wrapped around her fragile form, hugging her as if attempting to bring comfort to her broken heart. Her back pressed against the side of the ship firmly, the wood no doubt leaving a prominent and red mark in its wake.   
  
The sound of heavy boots clapping against the hard wood of the deck alerted (y/n) to a presence of another being, yet she was to busy wallowing in her own misery to even spare the person a simple glance.   
  
"(Y/n)?" The thick and gravelly voice of the swordsman filled her ears, resounding smoothly in the silence of the night. Upon hearing Zoro's voice, her head was lifted ever so slight. She sent him an icy glare, practically shooting him inside her head.   
  
"Go away..." She growled lowly, her voice hoarse from the constant crying. Zoro only stared back at her with a blank look upon his face, as if contemplating an answer.    
  
Eventually he sat down beside her, his body hitting the deck with a a loud thump. At this she turned to him swiftly, sending him a forceful punch right to his gut. The action made him wince slightly, not having expected her to react so violently.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. You're so weak right now you won't even accept help from a friend, what does that say about your pride?" Zoro snapped harshly, his temper had always been short. But her instantly regretted it as he saw the look of anguish on the woman's face, her brows furrowing in deep concern, her lips quivering in an attempt to hold back a flurry of emotions.  
  
 _Don't leave me, i'm scared, Zoro._  
  
He could practically hear her heart crying out to him in a plea of sorrow. Closing his dark eyes reluctantly, he put his strong and warm hand on her should, attempting to comfort her in some way. But before he could even react, she had sunken her teeth into his flesh with a strong and forceful grip, drawing blood almost instantly.  
  
Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, yanking his hand rather roughly from her grip. "What the fuck was that for?" His gravelly voice bellowed in anger, his body tensing in a fight mode.   
  
"Don't touch me you asshole." She retorted heatedly, her (e/c) eyes alighting with a burning and angry fire.   
  
"What the hell? Can't you tell i'm trying to help you?" Zoro inquired, his tone harsh and firm. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared intensely at the shorter woman before him.  
  
"Fuck off, I don't need you. I hate you!" She yelled defensively, sending a powerful kick his way. He caught her leg with ease, his green eyes boring into her glowing (e/c) eyes with a fiery intensity so hot it could scorch the entire deck.   
  
She froze suddenly, her body tensing up in suprise. The silence was killing her, his piercing green orbs searching every inch of her soul with a blazing stare, demanding her silently to tell him what was wrong.  
  
The tears burst out suddenly and she looked away from him hurriedly, unable to keep her eyes on his for fear of them seeing everything within her heart.  
  
"Tell the truth..." Zoro's voice came softer than before, echoing through out her ears in a melodic tone. She stayed silent for what seemed like hours before finally she parted her lips in an attempt to choke out an answer.  
  
"Don't leave me...I already lost so much...don't leave me..." She began, her voice cracking as the tears fell harshly down her cheeks in persistent streams.   
  
 She breathed in harshly, grasping Zoro's shirt in a desperate grip, she pressed her head to his chest. Zoro's eyes widened in suprise, his heart beat excellerating.  
  
He could feel her body pressed against him, her warmth mingling with his own. Zoro gently put his hand on her back, the other against her head as he held her.  
  
"Just hold me...please...Zoro." She whimpered weakly, her voice so quiet he almost hadn't heard it. His grip tightened around her, pulling her even closer to himself, as if attempting to fuse their two bodies with one another.  
  
"I need you...you complete me." She whimpered against his chest, he could feel the hot tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt. Her breathing coming out in ragged and short pants.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered almost shamefully, her eyes avoiding his own. At this Zoro's eyes softened, grasping her chin lightly, he leaned down to her face with a blank face. (Y/n) stayed looking away from him, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
Gently he pressed his lips against her soft ones in a searing kiss filled with passion and love. The feeling of his lips against hers where natural. Their lips moving in sync, dancing, biting and rubbing. After a few seconds, he licked her bottom lip gently, asking her to allow him to take the kiss further.  
  
She complied, opening her mouth ever so slightly. His tongue skillfully moved into her moist and warm mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist and dragging her into his lap. Her arms in turn wrapped encouragingly around his neck.   
  
His tongue was much like his sword fighting skills, smooth yet reckless and impatient. His tongue coaxed, danced and played with hers. Enticing her to join him in a forbidden dance of tongues meant for lovers, performing with quick and precise movements.   
  
When the air grew thin, the two pulled away. Zoro smiled a soft, rare smile. "Love you too, (y/n)."


End file.
